Mystery Incorporated Kids
by JZBL2009
Summary: This story focuses on the second generation of Mystery Incorporated. Join the kids of Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma as they try to solve mysteries all across Coolsville!
1. The New Mystery Incorporated

Mystery Incorporated Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters. That would be Hanna-Barbera (now Warner Bros. Inc.)

Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, and Velma have retired from Mystery Incorporated and given the business to their kids.

Scooby-Doo characters:

Shaggy and Velma Rogers

Fred and Daphne Jones

New characters:

Norville Rogers, Jr.: The son of Shaggy and Velma Rogers. He has his mother's brains, being the genius of the new Mystery Incorporated.

Emma Rogers: The daughter of Shaggy and Velma. Unlike Norville, Jr., she has her father's insatiable appetite and fear of ghosts. She also has her mother's freckles.

Deanna Rogers: The older daughter of Fred and Daphne Jones. She's a good leader of Mystery Inc., just like her father used to be.

Mia Jones: The younger daughter of Fred and Daphne. She's almost exactly what Daphne used to be, usually falling into traps.

Scooby-Doo, Jr.: The son of Scooby-Doo, the latter of whom has since passed away, as well as Shaggy and Velma's new dog.

This is a little preview of who will be in this story. Stay tuned for chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1

Mystery Incorporated Kids!

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters. That would be Hanna-Barbera (now Warner Bros, Inc.).

Chapter 1

* * *

Ah, yes. The town of Coolsville. Looks like a pretty decent town, doesn't it?

Well, Coolsville is home to Mystery Incorporated, a group of four sleuths looking to solve the crazy mysteries that go on in this town.

The original members of the gang, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma have all retired from the business and have now passed it down to their children.

Norville Rogers, Jr. is your typical nerd. He has his mom's incredible intelligence, and is a member of his school's science club. His favorite accessory is his laptop computer. He's rarely ever seen without it.

Emma Rogers is the exact opposite. She is afraid of even the friendliest monsters, like her dad was, and is a human vacuum cleaner, eating everything on her plate during meals and then some.

Their parents, Norville, Sr. (nicknamed Shaggy) and Velma Rogers gave both kids a chance to join Mystery Incorporated after they quit the business for bigger and better things.

Usually, the kids take Scoobert (Scooby)-Doo, Jr. with them for the mysteries they are called upon to solve, though the parents don't join in very often anymore.

A few months ago, Shaggy and Velma would not allow their kids to do this alone, insisting on staying with them whenever such a moment arose, but now they decided to let the kids try it on their own despite their concerns about the danger involved.

"Like, I think our kids will do a good job without us, Velms," said Shaggy. "Don't you think so?"

"Well, I don't know," said Velma. "It's very dangerous to let them do it on their own, but we have given them the business, so I think they're ready to give it a try."

* * *

The other family in this group comes from Fred and Daphne Jones. Their two daughters also have personalities similar to their parents.

There was Deanna, the oldest daughter of the Joneses. She is quite mature for her age, and is considered the new "leader" of Mystery Inc.

Their younger daughter, Mia, was as girly as you could get, just like Daphne once was. She already has her ears pierced and is popular at school.

Of course, the two girls have their share of fighting and disagreeing with things, but they still look out for each other like siblings should.

Yes, Fred and Daphne were blessed with having two healthy daughters. Like Shaggy and Velma, they were also concerned over letting their kids take over Mystery Inc. They also discussed it with their Rogers counterparts, and decided it was time to give the quartet a chance to solve mysteries on their own.

* * *

Finally, there was Scoobert Doo, Jr., who was the son of the gone but not forgotten Scooby-Doo, one of the most famous dogs in the world. He was the proud dog of the Rogers family and took his predecessor's place with dignity. He also had his father's appetite and had occasions where he walked on only two of his four feet.

One thing was for certain, though. Scooby-Doo, Jr. had a better nose to sniff for clues than the elder Scooby. He had helped the first generation crew solve a big mystery in Coolsville last year. The crook was arrested and sentenced to life in prison for murder and robbery, and Scooby, Jr.'s heightened sense of smell played a big part in their success.

* * *

Shaggy and Velma were so grateful that Scooby, Jr. came into their lives to help continue solving the unusual mysteries of Coolsville. Now, their kids (as well as Fred and Daphne's) were the heir apparents to their own parents in Mystery, Incorporated. It was just a matter of time before they finally got their chance to solve a mystery.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Mystery Incorporated Kids!

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters. That would be Hanna-Barbera (now Warner Bros, Inc.).

Chapter 2

* * *

One day, both couples were at Fred and Daphne's residence having dinner. They were talking about how their kids were now the members of Mystery Incorporated and that they were anticipating their first mystery to solve.

"Now that our kids are in charge of solving mysteries in Coolsville," Daphne says, "I think that we should go with them on their first mission."

"Like, why is that, Daphne?," asked Shaggy.

"We need to see how they can handle it and assure that they're safe." Daphne replied.

"Oh, come on, Daphne," said Fred. "You're always so overprotective of our girls. I think they'll be fine."

"Yeah," said Velma. "Our parents let us do this on our own, and we survived it."

"Okay," said Daphne. "But I'm still a bit uncomfortable going out on their own at their age."

* * *

Two days later...

The Jones sisters were walking home from school when Deanna's smartphone rang. It was Norville, Jr.

"We've finally got a mystery on our hands!" says Norville, Jr., on the other end.

"What do we have, Norville?" asked Deanna. Norville, Jr. then proceeded to tell the Jones sisters the mystery that awaits them.

"Okay, Norville, thanks for telling us," said Deanna. "Good bye."

* * *

The next day after school...

The four kids met at the home of Fred and Daphne Jones. Norville, Jr. and Emma take Scooby, Jr. with them for their first mission.

"As you're all aware," Norville, Jr. explained, "We've been called on to solve a mystery in Coolsville. Various grocery stores have been robbed by a strange monster."

"MONSTER!?" shouted Emma and Scooby, Jr., both frightened by what they heard.

"Shhh!" said Deanna. Norville, Jr. then continued with what they had to work with.

"Eyewitnesses have described the 'monster' as a six-foot tall fish that can walk. That's really strange."

"Yeah," said Mia. "We know it's not a real fish. There's no such thing as a fish that can walk or breathe above water."

"it's a dangerous assignment; we must get the OK from our parents to go on this one."

When the kids asked their parents if it was okay to solve the latest mystery in Coolsville, all of them agreed to let them do it...except Daphne.

"But Daphne, this is the moment they've been waiting for," said Fred. "They finally get a chance to succeed us in Mystery Incorporated."

Daphne gave it a lot of though before finally making a decision.

"Well, okay," said Daphne. "But I think we should follow just to see if they know what they're doing."

"Like, I second that," Shaggy responded.

"Me too," Velma chimed in.

So it was agreed. The four kids of Mystery Incorporated would attempt to solve their first mystery, with their parents behind them, watching how they do.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Mystery Incorporated Kids!

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters. That would be Hanna-Barbera (now Warner Bros, Inc.).

Chapter 3

* * *

So, with their parents following close behind, the kids were off to solve their first mystery.

Norville, Jr., Emma, Deanna, and Mia set off with Scooby-Doo, Jr. to look for the robber of Coolsville's finest grocery and retail stores.

Norville, Jr. brought his phone out from his pocket to see what information he could find out about this 'fish' who acted like a human.

"According to the news article on my phone," Norville explained, "the crook has usually been making his move of stealing from stores across Coolsville at night, when the stores are closed."

"Well, that settles it," said Mia. Our parents will never allow us to go out at night, especially on a school night."

"You know, guys," said Deanna. "I have an idea."

"Like, that'll be the day," said Emma. "It isn't scary, is it?"

"Oh, come on, Emma," said Mia. "You don't really think there's such a thing as a real monster, do you?"

"I don't know. But I certainly don't want to be there if there is a monster."

"Believe me, Emma. There's no such things as monsters."

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the kids, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were in the old 'Mystery Machine' following close behind their kids, wondering if they could pull it off.

"Well, they appear to be doing research on their phones," said Velma. "I think they'll do just fine."

"Like, I hope you're right," said Shaggy. "This is certainly one mystery I don't want to solve."

"Well, if they are able to solve this one," Fred replied, "Maybe we'll let them do the next one on their own. Daphne was not thrilled with what her husband just said.

* * *

Not long after both conversations, the kids finally get a glimpse of the monster they were looking for.

"Zoinkies!," said Norville, Jr. "It's the monster!" Emma and Scooby Jr. run away screaming for their lives.

"Well, at least now we know what the monster looks like," said Deanna, with her and Mia now running with Norville, Jr., Emma, and Scooby, Jr.

Just then, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma saw the kids running toward their van.

"Zoinks!," said Shaggy. They must have found the monster!"

"Jeepers!, said Daphne. "Not only did they find the monster, it's chasing after them!"

The kids ran as hard as they could to get back to the Mystery Machine and get out of there as quickly as they could, while the monster was chasing them.

"Run, kids!, Run!," Fred shouted from the van. Once the kids got to the van, Fred opened the doors to let them in.

"Zoinkies!," said Norville, Jr. "That was a close one."

"No kidding, Norv," said Emma. "He almost got us. He almost killed us!"

"We've got to go back here tomorrow," said Deanna. "I think I know a plan that will catch that crook."

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 4

Mystery Incorporated Kids!

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters. That would be the now-defunct Hanna-Barbera (and Warner Bros, Inc.).

Chapter 4

* * *

Heading back home, both the parents and the kids realized just how close they came to being kidnapped. Along the way, the parents were starting to discuss whether sending their kids out to solve a mystery was such a good idea.

"I told you that it was dangerous," said Daphne, still frightened over the whole ordeal.

"Like, I'll say," said Shaggy.

"You know, guys, maybe we did underestimate the danger of our kids going out to solve mysteries," Fred replied with concern in his own voice.

"Yeah," said Velma. We almost lost them out there today. Perhaps they're still too young to take a chance."

Yet the kids were talking the complete opposite of their generational predecessors. They knew their job was far from done.

"Guys, we have to go back tomorrow and find out more of what we can about this mysterious crook," said Deanna.

"How are we going to do that?" Mia asked. "We don't know where he's going to show up. And besides, you heard our folks. They don't want us to go back and solve this mystery."

"Just leave it up to me," said Deanna. "I'll ask them to give us another chance."

* * *

Well, the kids were given another chance to solve this mystery after talking it over with their parents. But there was one condition; the parents would supervise them throughout the whole thing.

The next day, after school, the kids met up at Shaggy and Velma's house to discuss how they were going to take care of this with their parents behind them all the way.

"Mom and dad said they would drive us out to the place we were yesterday," said Deanna.

"But why go back to that scary place?," asked Emma. "It's just...scary."

"Oh, come on, Emma," said Mia. "Don't be a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp," said Mia. "I just don't like scary people, places, or things."

* * *

When school let out the next day, the kids were picked up by their parents, who were ready to send them back to ground zero again. As they reached where they were almost attacked yesterday, Shaggy notices the "fish' criminal.

"Zoinks!," he said. "Like, there he is."

Sure enough, the criminal in the fish outfit was trying to steal from another Coolsville retail store. What he had with him walking out of the store included a laptop computer (presumed stolen), a digital camera (almost certainly stolen), and $10,000 worth of cash (definitely stolen). Weird enough, there were no reports of theft from the Coolsville bank regarding the money.

"I know that man stole that money from the bank," said Norville, Jr. "There is no way he could have written a check for $10,000 to the bank to get the money."

"Well, gang," Deanna said. "I think a trip to the Coolsville bank is in order." With that, the gang went over to bank.

Upon arriving at the bank, it looked to everyone like no robbery had ever happened.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Fred said to one of tellers. "We would like to ask a few questions."

"We understand there was a bank robbery here recently," said Velma. "But no one has a clue that anything happened."

"A bank robbery!" said the teller, surprised. "Here?! When?!"

"We don't know for sure, but someone stole about $1,000 from here," Fred replied.

"One moment please," says the teller. It takes a moment for the woman to return with any news.

"I'm sorry, " the teller said. "We can't give out any information about transactions completed by other customers."

"Thanks, anyway," Fred replied, dejected. The group then walked out of the bank.

"How did that transaction go unnoticed?", Velma asked. "If the man stole $1,000 from the bank, you would think they would have known by now."

Meanwhile, the kids were discussing the weird outcome.

"I have a feeling that crook didn't steal $1,000 from the bank," said Deanna. "The question is, where did he get it?"

"Maybe a friend of his made a $1,000 deposit at the bank," said Norville, Jr. in his weird monotone voice. "The friend could have given him the money to spend on what he's bought so far."

"Yeah, but he stole that property," Mia replied.

"Okay, gang," said Deanna. "Tomorrow, we come back here to look for more clues, with our parents' okay."

As their parents picked them up and traveled back home, they did not notice any sightings of the monster that was 'terrorizing' Coolsville.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 5

Mystery Incorporated Kids!

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters. That would be the now-defunct Hanna-Barbera (and Warner Bros, Inc.).

Chapter 5

* * *

Now that the kids had figured out where the $1,000 the thief had came from, they were still unsure how he got it or if he still had it in his pocket. However, because the bank wasn't talking, the crew had another stop to make.

The next day, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne took their kids to the Coolsville police station to see if they could find more information about what they're dealing with.

According to the police, there was a man in town who was going around incognito stealing not just money, but several other necessities in life.

"We suspect he's stolen hundreds of dollars worth of appliances, laptops, and groceries from various local stores," said the chief of the police department. "We just can't track him down. He's always fooling people into believing he's somebody else."

"We've seen him as a 'fish man'", said Velma. "He almost attacked us the other day when we saw what his costume looked like."

All the while the kids were plotting out how they would find this guy.

"Well, we know he dresses like a fish," said Norville, Jr. "But if you heard the cops, he could be dressed up as anything."

"All I know is I don't want to be there when he comes back...as a fish or anything else," said Emma.

"Guys, I have a plan on how to catch that crook," said Deanna. "We should try to trap him."

"How are we going to do that?", asked Mia.

"Leave it to me," Deanna replied. "We just need to set up our trap in a place he heads to frequently and try our luck. And I think I know just where to set it up." However, the kids would have to wait until after school tomorrow to put their plan in action.

* * *

The next day...

After school let out, Deanna, Mia, Norville, Jr., and Emma were ready to put their plan in action.

They went over to a retail store in town and waited a few minutes to set up the trap. Sure enough, the man showed up not long after they arrived. The kids hid from sight when he walked into the store and discussed who would do what.

"Okay, listen up," said Deanna. "Here's what we're going to do."

Once the plan was laid out, the kids went to their positions. Norville, Jr. and Emma went into to shop to fool the crook into believing that they're just regular shoppers, while Deanna and Mia set up the trap outside the building.

Inside the store, Norville, Jr. and Emma were acting like they were plain customers while the "fish man" was trying to find something to steal.

" _Oh my_ ," said Emma sarcastically. " _This DVD player is really expensive. I don't know if I can afford it."_

"Well, why don't I buy it for you," said the crook.

"Oh, no thanks," Emma replied. "I've decided to change my mind. I'd rather buy a new laptop computer instead." Just then, Norville, Jr. appeared.

"Well, why don't we let this guy in a fish outfit buy it for us," he said.

"I don't buy computers for people," the crook said. "I just steal them and give them to people for free."

"You _st_ _eal_ things?," Emma replied. "Oh dear, I guess we're going to have to call the police."

"Oh no, you're not calling the police on me," said the 'fish' man. "I'm getting out of here while I can." Norville, Jr. then texted Deanna to get the trap ready.

Right as the man was starting to run for the door, Deanna and Mia got the trap set up and ready for the crook. Now it was just a matter of activating it at the right time.

"He's coming," Mia said.

Get ready, Mia," Deanna then replied. She then waited for Mia to give the signal. When it came, Deanna then dropped the trap and the crook was stopped dead in his tracks by the impact.

"We got him!, We got him!," Deanna said. She then texted to Norville, Jr. and Emma that their plan was a success and asked them to call the police.

* * *

The police arrived at the scene where they captured the criminal. They got the man out of the trap and took off his mask to reveal his identity.

"Yeah, it's John alright," said one of the cops. "We've been looking for him for quite a while now."

"Why is that?," asked Emma. "What has he been doing all this time?"

"He's been robbing several stores from town to town," the other cop said. "Only problem is he's always disguised as someone or something else. He was very good at going around incognito."

"It was actually pretty simple how he did it," Norville, Jr. said. "He was wearing a latex facemask that looked like real human skin, and changed his name so that he would never be noticed as a crook."

Yeah, but that doesn't explain why he dressed as a fish," said Deanna.

"I was getting to that part, Deanna," replied Norville, Jr. "You see, he decided to buy, or steal, costumes of various mammals to really make him incognito. People would think it was weird for a 'fish man' to shoplift, but he figured he would never be caught doing so."

"Like, nice try, mister," said Emma.

"And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog!" said the crook.

"And we hope you have a nice long stay in prison," said Mia. The police then took the man to their car and drove away with him.

* * *

After the hoopla died down, the families went out to dinner to celebrate their kids succeeding on their first mission.

"We're so proud of you guys!," Fred said to the kids. "You showed us that you can handle solving a mystery".

"Thank you, daddy," said Deanna. "We learned from the original Mystery Incorporated gang, and it's our own mom and dad."

"And because you did so well on this one," Velma said to the kids. "We've decided we're going to allow you to solve a mystery all by yourselves."

"Really?!," the kids all said simultaneously.

"Like, yeah," said Shaggy. "We think that it's time to give you a chance to prove you worth as the second generation of Mystery Incorporated. Just don't be afraid of anything."

"And don't get caught in any of the traps you set either," added Daphne.

"We'll do the best job we can!" said Deanna. "Maybe we'll even do it better than you ever did."

* * *

Well, the kids solved their first mystery, and now they're getting a chance to do it on their own, without their parents present. Stay tuned for the chapters of when the kids get their chance.


End file.
